gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minigun
(GTA V) |ammo = 500 rounds (3D Universe) 9999 max (GTA V) |sold in = Ammu-Nation |image = MinigunGTAV.png |manufacturer = Coil (GTA V) |caption = Minigun in GTA V |Unlocked After = The Paleto Score (GTA V) Rank 120 (GTA Online)}} The CoilModel viewer screenshot In-game screenshot Minigun is a recurring heavy weapon in the Grand Theft Auto franchise, based on various US minigun models, appearing in various forms since its introduction. Also, despite the player being unable to obtain one, Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes included a vehicle mounted version on the Annihilator and Buzzard attack helicopters. It was meant to appear in the game, but was cut during development. Description 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas renditions are based on a man portable version of the M134 Minigun, while the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories version is based on the M197 tri-barreled Gatling. It has an incredible rate of fire and can annihilate most vehicles in almost less than a second around a certain radius. In Vice City, the minigun was perfect for mowing down targets level with the player, however, it could not be aimed manually. Instead, it shoots upwards automatically to E.G. helicopters, similar to the Rhino. In GTA San Andreas, thanks to the new aiming system, the minigun could be pointed in any direction, making shooting higher targets much easier, but also dangerous if the helicopter would crash into the ground and explode dangerously close to the player. It is almost 100% accurate as there is no recoil, but it can't lock on to a target which isn't much of a problem due to the very high power of each individual round and the amount of ammo it carries. Once equipped with a minigun, it's possible to complete some mission objectives that usually require other weaponry, such as the gun emplacement in Up, Up and Away!. In San Andreas, the gun can only be found at spawn points (or provided during missions) and cannot be purchased at Ammu-Nation. In San Andreas, a mounted Minigun is used in several missions with unlimited ammunition. These missions include Air Raid, The Da Nang Thang, and Up, Up and Away!. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the player can both lock onto a target and shoot manually with the minigun. Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars also features the minigun as an available weapon. In GTA Chinatown Wars, it is the most expensive weapon in the game, costing $10,000 from Ammu-Nation. GTA IV For Grand Theft Auto IV, the minigun was planned to be the second heavy weapon, the first one being the rocket launcher, but it was dropped in the end, due to unknown reasons (probably for realism). By using the remaining data in-game, it appears to carry 750 rounds and to be able to kill any person (armored or not) with one shot, making it the most powerful weapon in the game. However, the minigun is mounted on Annihilator and Buzzard helicopters. Both fire normal 7.62×51 millimeter cartridges, but the Annihilator fires 800 rounds per minute, which is unrealistically slow, by about 3,000 rounds per minute. This is probably to prevent helicopter pilots from being able to literally shred players and vehicles. The Annihilator rendition of GTA : EFLC has an increased top speed and features miniguns with highly explosive cartridges that tear pedestrians, cars, motorcycles, and even other helicopters and boats apart. On the Buzzard, which only appears on The Ballad of Gay Tony, there are 2 miniguns mounted, which do not overheat or need to reload and fire about 4-6,000 rounds per minute. GTA V The minigun returns in Grand Theft Auto V. The minigun is coloured grey and appears to be of a smaller model compared to previous games. Unlike in the previous games, the minigun does not reload, but instead the belt size depends on the "maximum ammunition" of the weapon, which can be increased to up to 9,999 rounds when the shooting skill of the playable character is at its maximum. Furthermore, its rate of fire is increased to 3,000 rounds per minute (twice as the one in the GTA III era games). The minigun's performance appears to have been slightly decreased. It is still deadly against persons (being able to kill a non-armored person within a single shot and armored persons within two shots), but the minigun is not as powerful against vehicles as it was in the 3D Universe ; instead of immediately destroying vehicles in a few shots, about a hundred shots will set a vehicle on fire, and will eventually blow it up if you keep shooting the car. The Minigun is deadly against helicopters, and can be used to either disable them or blow up the tail rotor. The Buzzard returns in GTA V with usable miniguns. GTA Online The minigun is also available in GTA Online. It is unlocked at level 120, and is the last weapon unlocked by the player. It also spawns during survivals at waves 7+ and are common among enemies at this point. Taking a spawned minigun at wave 7 grants 1500 bullets (3000 if the minigun is already unlocked), this amount of ammo being instantly lowered. Lacking automatic aiming and cover, the minigun is not suited for fighting enemies on foot, but has great results against helicopters, planes, motor vehicles and multiple enemies. The Buzzard and the Annihilator have usable miniguns. The Heists Update also features the Valkyrie and the Savage with miniguns, the latter firing explosive rounds. GTA V Overview Customizations (GTA V) Capacity *Rounds (100 rounds) - $50 (GTA V)/150 rounds - $100(GTA Online) Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 *Pink Tint - $7,500 *Gold Tint - $10,000 *Platinum Tint - $12,500 Used by * Carl Johnson *Minigun Wonsu Assassin *Zhou Ming *Trevor Philips (during The Paleto Score) Gallery In-Game Model Image:Cjminigun.jpg|Carl Johnson using the Minigun at Las Venturas Airport in GTA San Andreas. Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.39.28 PM.png|A Minigun in the first mission of Zero in GTA San Andreas. Minigun_gta_a.png|Mike with a Minigun in GTA Advance. MinigunVC.JPG|Tommy Vercetti using the Minigun in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Image:Minigun-GTALCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories in-game model. MinigunLCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani using a Minigun in GTA LCS. Image:Minigun-GTA4.jpg|The Minigun positioned on the side of the Annihilator in GTA IV. Minigun-GTA_Chinatown_Wars.jpg|Huang Lee using a Minigun in GTA Chinatown Wars. MinigunGTAV.png|GTA V in-game model. Minigun-GTAV-Shooting.png|The Minigun as seen in a GTA V's official trailer. GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg HUD Icons Image:Minigun-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Minigun-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Image:Minigun-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:Minigun-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. Gatling10th.jpeg|GTA Liberty City Stories Mobile Version. Minigun.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Minigun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Minigun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. Locations GTA Vice City *Little Haiti - On the top floor of the remains of the drug processing plant west of the Little Haiti Well Stacked Pizza Co. after completion of Trojan Voodoo. *Little Haiti - Available to buy from Phil's Place after completion of Boomshine Saigon ($10,000). *Ocean Beach - Spawns inside the Ocean View Hotel after collecting 60 hidden packages. *Downtown - Spawns on the roof of the Hyman Condo after collecting 60 hidden packages. *Starfish Island - Spawns outside the Vercetti Estate after collecting 60 hidden packages. GTA San Andreas *Kincaid Bridge, San Fierro - On top of the southern arch of the bridge. It's not accessible until the desert and Las Venturas are unlocked, because an invisible wall is blocking the player to get the weapon. To reach the top of the arch, the player will need a jetpack, parachute or helicopter, or can also drive a Brown Streak below the arch and use the train as a platform. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - On the bottom-most level of an underground parking lot, in front of an elevator. Caution must be exercised when approaching the parkade as the previously empty structure will usually suddenly spawn a large number of vehicles when entered. *Rockshore East, Las Venturas - On top of some scaffolding in the building site, requires climbing and jumping skills or jetpack. *Area 69, Bone County - Inside the base in a control room, in the second room after entering the underground. The room is accessible during the mission "Black Project", though it is possible to enter outside the mission using glitches (doing so will give the player a 5 star wanted level). *Tierra Robada, Las Venturas - Inside Mike Toreno's ranch after completing Vertical Bird. *In addition, Carl uses mounted miniguns in the missions Air Raid, Da Nang Thang, and Up, Up and Away!, though only briefly in Da Nang Thang. If Carl is equipped with his own minigun he can use it in lieu of the mounted one in Up, Up and Away! Note: the minigun uses the same weapon slot as the rocket launchers and flamethrower, and will therefore be replaced should any of those other weapons be equipped, such as during a mission. GTA Liberty City Stories *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought at Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop upon completing the mission More Deadly Than the Male. ($10,000) *Obtainable via Slash TV side-mission. GTA Vice City Stories *Vice Point - Can be bought from the Ammu-Nation shop after completing the storyline mission, Farewell to Arms for $15,000 but the price decreases to $11,500 if the player completes Phil's Shooting Range challenge. GTA Chinatown Wars *Available in Ammu-Nation after the mission Wi-Find is completed and the Fully-Crocked Upgrade is purchase. GTA V *Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation, for $15000 after the mission The Paleto Score. *Spawn in a room on the top floor of the Fort Zancudo control tower. If picked up, another should spawn after 30 seconds. Sometimes, there will be a soldier sat on a chair in the room, that will engage the player upon entering. Obtaining the Minigun is extremely risky due to large presence of soldiers and Rhino tanks, unless Invincibility cheat is in use. *Trevor will automatically be given one for the mission The Paleto Score, and it will remain in his inventory afterwards. GTA Online * Can be purchased at Ammu-Nation after reaching level 120. * Commonly found during Crate Drops. * Spawns as a pickup during survival at waves 7+. If one is picked up by a player who has not yet reached rank 120, it will remain in their inventory when returning to a Free Mode session after finishing the survival, but will disappear if the player joins a new session or starts any activity. * Will be carrried by opponents in Gang Attacks if a player over Rank 120 is participating in the attack. Can be picked up by lower ranked players following the same rules as the survival weapons. Trivia * In the files of GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, there is a minigun named "minigun2". This is the part of the minigun that is spinning when being fired. * In GTA San Andreas, there is a glitch in Up, Up and Away! that allows CJ to obtain a Minigun with unlimited ammo. If CJ is dating Katie Zhan, start the mission, mount the Minigun then get killed. He will respawn at the nearest hospital with a normal Minigun with unlimited ammo. Redoing the mission and mounting the Minigun again will cause it to disappear. so players must avoid doing so. ** The reason is when mounting the Minigun, it becomes CJ's weapon, thus when he is wasted and respawned at the hospital, he gets to keep the Minigun with its unlimited ammo. For this to happen, CJ must be dating Katie Zhan before starting the mission. *There is a glitch in GTA San Andreas (confirmed on PS2) that can be caused by killing a motorbike rider with the minigun and then quickly pressing Triangle. It makes the Minigun usable on bikes for drive-by shooting, although this is only possible with the drive by cheat, letting you shoot in all directions while driving, like in the HD Universe. This also works with several other guns, but not all of them. Those several guns can also all be used in cars, as well as bikes, unlike the minigun. *As mentioned above, the glitch also makes your companion (Grove Street Gang Member or random ped, using cheats) stretch their arm out and grab the left handlebar, if the player is using a motorbike. This is most common on the PCJ-600 and other bikes. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, there's a glitch that allow Toni to max out Minigun ammo for free. First, obtain one via Slash TV (or buy one from Phil's Fully Cocked Gun Shop). Next, go to Shoreside Vale, equip the Minigun then trigger the AWOL Angel side-mission. Fail the mission by shooting the driver, and Toni will gain 100 rounds for the Minigun. Repeat this process and the ammo gained doubles for each subsequent failure (200, 400, 800...) until the ammo is maxed out. *The minigun is the most powerful non-explosive weapon in Grand Theft Auto series, blowing up cars within just a few seconds. References Navigation }} de:Minigun es:Minigun fi:Minigun pl:Minigun pt:Minigun Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online